True Love
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together once again and this time, she is fed up with it. She runs into loving arms and makes the heartbreaking decision to stay there forever. ONE-SHOT


True Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid!" Kagome yelled as she stormed away from camp. This was their third fight of the night and Inuyasha was really getting on Kagome's nerves. For some reason, he'd been chewing her out all night. Kagome was so fed up with it that she had to leave the camp before she ended up purifying him. Kagome stormed through the trees with thoughts of killing Inuyasha running through her mind. It wasn't such a bad idea, except for the inevitable fact that she couldn't do it. Everyone knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha with everything in her, even Inuyasha himself. Kagome thought that was the reason he treated her so, because he knew that she wouldn't go anywhere. Well, it was true. Kagome _wouldn't _leave Inuyasha. Then, she spotted the soul collectors. They were flying in the sky carrying both Kikyo and Inuyasha through the night sky. Kagome decided to follow them, so she could see if they were plotting against her like she had thought. Well, she was right.

"Inuyasha, I want us to be together, but that Kagome wench is always in our way," Kikyo whined.

"Yes, I know Kikyo. But soon enough, she will be so mad that she had to leave the group, or I can just kick her out, seeing as I'm the leader."

"Yeah, kick her baka tail out!" Kikyo said happily.

They were planning to kick her out? Well then, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Inuyasha's face carried a worried look though. Could he really be torn about kicking the one he loved out of the group? But it was for Kikyo, didn't he love her as well? Kikyo leaned in and kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth. She began to strip him, then herself, and Kagome couldn't watch anymore. She left and began walking in the opposite direction. Her mind had been so clouded, that she didn't even realize that she'd walked over the edge of a cliff, until it was too late. Kagome closed her eyes, awaiting the final impact of the fall, waiting on her life to end.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," she whispered as she approached the bottom. But something or rather someone stopped the fall. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was holding her in his arm. Sesshomaru looked at the miko in his arms and his groin twitched. It had been three years since she joined them in the feudal era and Sesshomaru concluded that Kagome was the only woman that could arouse him in such a quick manner. Kami he had to taste her! For the past two years, he'd purposely extended his aura so that Kagome could feel it inside of hers and so she might get used to feeling him.

When Kagome realized that this was the aura she'd been feeling, she blushed. When the aura always came, it sent electricity throughout her body and it settled in her panties, soaking them to the core. She'd always wondered who could be exhuming such an aura, but she figured it was someone was out of her league, and boy was she right. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands and he despised humans. Then again, he did just save one. Before Kagome could speak, Sesshomaru captured her lips in his, devouring them hungrily. Kagome was confused, but in a second, she closed her eyes and accepted the warm lips on hers. She even extended it, opening her mouth to let Sesshomaru access her tongue, which he engaged in a fiery battle for dominance. Kagome was happy to have lost though. Sesshomaru's beast was struggling for control inside of him and was winning. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and turned away from Kagome. Kagome fell on her hands and knees as Sesshomaru did the same.

"Sesshomaru, let me see your face." Kagome said.

"No." he growled.

"I won't be scared. It takes a lot to scare me." Kagome pleaded and Sesshomaru reluctantly turned around. Kagome smiled as she ently traced the markings that now appeared on his face. "You look....even more beautiful than before Sesshomaru."

Kagome kissed him then looked up into the sky when she felt a familiar aura approaching again. Inuyasha and Kikyo were still wrapped in soul collectors, making their way back towards the camp. Sesshomaru could smell the anger coming off Kagome and her hands were ignited in her miko energy. He also smelled the sex on Inuyasha and that dead miko. He knew that she could easily kill both Inuyasha and the dead miko in one blow, but he didn't want her to do that. Sesshomaru again kissed Kagome, only more furiously. Kagome's hands lost their glow and she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. It had been so long since she had kissed a man. The last time she and Inuyasha kissed was in the castle so she could break him from the spell. Kagome had always thought Sesshomaru was handsome, and he had saved her on other occasions besides this one. In the pas two years, she had developed a crush on the DaiYoukai, hoping that one day, he would return the feelings. Her day was today, and seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha only made her lust for Sesshomaru even more. Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and wanted to take her right then, but he knew that she was a virgin, so he had to take it slow. He sliced through all of her clothing in one clean sweep, exposing her naked body to him.

Again, he crotch twitched and grew into a painful arousal. He took one of Kagome's breasts into his mouth, sucking on the nipple until it was a hard nub, licking sound it, then doing the same to the other. Kagome moaned and arched her back to him, shoving more of her breast into his mouth. Sesshomaru decided that he'd might as well break her virgin barrier now, because this might be his first and last chance to do it. But Kagome had decided long ago that Sesshomaru was the perfect man for her. Kind, considerate, and didn't have a chick on the side. Sesshomaru pulled his pants down, and thrust into Kagome quickly, wanting her to get over the pain. She tried to scream, but they were muffled when Sesshomaru kissed her. The scent of blod and tears hit his nose and he knew that she was almost adjusted to his 'large statue'. Kagome thrust her hips upwards, signaling that she was ready for him to continue. Sesshomaru started out slow at first, but when Kagome started to moan his name, he slowly lost control. He pumped into her furiously over and over again until both of their orgamsms crashed over them, sending them spiraling into their own eutpoia. Kagome and Sesshomaru were breathless and Sesshomaru had collapsed on top of Kagome. His face was buried in her chest, breathing in her intoxicating aroma. Kagome had no idea what she was going to wear back to camp until Sesshomaru pulled out a gorgeous purple kimono with silver cresent moons on it and a pure silver obi. When her neck tingled, she realized what Sesshomaru meant. Without her knowing, he'd mated her, claiming her as his forever, and she'd unknowingly accepted.  
"Your heart accepted for you," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She hadn't yet been ready to mate anyone, thinking that Inuyasha would come to his senses and pick her soon, but Kagome knew that he was and always would be in love with Kikyo. And besides, she'd given him three whole years of her life. From her 16th birthday, she was dedicated to Inuyasha, and her 18th had just past, and it was still the same. 'Inuyasha this' and 'Inuyasha that'. 'I can't wear this because Inuyasha won't like it.' 'I've gotta pick up some Ramen for Inuyasha.' Not once had she stopped to think about herself. But that was going to change. Kagome took the kimono from Sesshomaru and slipped into it, admiring how it held on to every curve of her body, Sesshomaru liked that about it too. She wrapped the obi around her waist and turned back to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the ground, smiling. His eyes went to Kagome's forehead and she turned to the river behind them to see what he was looking at. A purple cresent moon, similar to the one Sesshomaru had, appeared on Kagome's forehead, marking her as the Lady of the Western Lands and a soon to be demoness. If they had children before she became a demoness, they would be haynou, but after the transofmation was completed, they would be full Youkais like their father. Kagome had no idea what to say to Sesshomaru, so he spoke. "Kagome, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you before we got to my father's grave. I always thought you were both beautiful and powerful. How my half-breed half-brother could ever treat you so wrong is beyond me, but I can promise you that This Sesshomaru will treat you like the Lady you are and the ruler you are meant to be."

"Sesshomaru, I've come to realize that I love you as well. Since you were bumping you aura into mine, I figured that you wanted me to meet you, and boy am I glad I did formally meet you. You have always been beautiful in my eyes, and I think that I loved you from the start. I am destined to mate a powerful demon, and until now, I thought that would be Inuyasha, after we'd collected the jewwl shards and he made his wish to become one. But over the years, not only did I learn that if you wish to become a demon of the jewel will you be corrupted, but I also learned that Inuyasha isn't quite sure of who he wants to be with. But my waiting for him to choose me is over because I choose you Sesshomaru. I want to be with you forever."

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and covered her moon with the makeup that had been in the pocket of her skirt that Sesshomaru had ripped. When he showed a confused look on his face, Kagome said, "I will need a few days to explain this to my friends and Inuyasha. Please be patient, I promise I will return to you. But in the mean time, do me a favor. Hit me with you poison claws." _~I hope Inuyasha doesn't kick me out first.~  
_  
"No! You could die!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I won't die Sess. I just need an explanation for why my clothes are all tattered. I will keep the kimono with me. I assure you it won't hurt me that badly." Kagome said and Sesshomaru complied. Kagome took off the kimono and put on her school clothes, even though they were sliced down the middle. Sesshomaru hit her with his claws and cringed when she gasped at the pain. She urged him to continue, and he did. Finally, Kagome looked like she had been in a battle, and she left Sesshomaru to go find Inuyasha. Her acting skills had improved and she stumbled to camp. When Sango spotted her, she rushed to her 'sister's' side.

They had grown closer and closer over the years and now called each other sister. Sango began to treat Kagome's wounds while Inuyasha sat in the tree. Kagome's blood hit his nose and he jumped from it, running to her. Inuyasha was almost touching Kagome, but she yanked away.

"Don't touch me!" she bit. Kagome ran off into her hut and cried softly in a corner. After about five minutes of asking Inuyasha what he'd done, Sango went in to check on Kagome. She was cradling something purple.

"What's that?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled lightly and put a sound barrier around the hut so no one could hear them outside, not even Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is planning to get rid of me so he and Kikyo can be together."

"You can't be serious!!"

"As a heart attack. They want me out of the group then Kikyo will try to take my place."

"But she can't even see or sense the shards anymore!" That was true. Kagome had gotten the last of her soul from the lifeless clay pot a while ago.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care because I'm leaving anyway. I am now a proud mate of a wonderful DaiYoukai."

"Who?!" Sango had gotten excited.

"Guess." Kagome said, eyes the silk fabric in her hands. Sango looked down at it too and saw the moons.

"No way! You're mated to Sesshomaru?!"

"Yeah. It happened after I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. It's obvious that Inuyasha wants Kikyo, and I want Sesshomaru. I've loved him for some time now."

"I knew that already. I just never figured you had the guts to mate him."

"How did you know?"

"Come on Kags! You blush every time he came around and you've moaned his name in your sleep."

"I did?! Omigosh! Did Inuyasha hear?"

"No, he was always gone. Thankfully. Do what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm moving to his castle in a few days."

"Oh...okay. So you're leaving us?"

"I was going to leave already. I'm just leaving before Inuyasha gets the chance to kick me out."

"Oh..okay." Sango's face held a sad look.

"But guess what!"

"What?" Sango was uninterested. Her sister was leaving her and there was no talking her out of it.

"I'm not leaving this place alone. You, Miroku, and Shippo are welcome to come with me. I mean, you and Miroku have been practically engaged for like ever and Shippo sees me as his mom. So why don't you move all come with me?"

"Umm..let's talk to Miroku and Shippo about it first." They got Miroku and Shippo inside of the hut and told the story none of them were opposed to leaving.

"So it's settled then? We can continue our search for the jewel shards and Naraku together, only without Inuyasha." Kagome said and everyone cheered. They all fell asleep in the hut, with the sound barrier still up. Inuyasha sat outside confused at what was going on. The next morning, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were packed to go. Inuyasha stared at them confused when they came out fully dressed with all of their belongings.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Kagome was the elected spokesperson for their leaving committee. "Except for the fact that we're all leaving."

"Huh? You don't want to be with me anymore Kagome?"

"Don't pull that mess. You were going to kick me out of the group anyway so don't deny it. And besides, it's too lat eto apologize. I'm happily mated to Sesshomaru."

"What?!"|

"You heard me. I'm now mated to Sesshomaru, your brother."

"How? When? Why?"

"Your answers in order: You know how the mating process goes, last night, and becuase I love him."

"But you said you loved me."

"Operative word in that sentence, said. Signifying past tenses. Yes Inuyasha, I love_d _you Inuyasha, I have for the past three years. But I realized last night after I saw you and Kikyo together that those years of my life were wasted and I will never get them back."

"You saw me and Kikyo last night?"

"Yes, I did. And it hurt me. I almost died last night because I was so hurt that I walked off a cliff. But Sesshomaru was there to save me. Then one thing led to another, and now we're mated. An eternal bond that can never be broken. Sesshomaru, could you please come out here?" Kagome called out to her mate, who was standing behind a tree. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"And now Inuyasha, I bid you adieu...Correction, _we _bid you adieu. It turns out that none of our...my friends want Kikyo in the group, so they're coming to live with me and Sess in the castle. We all may cross paths, seeing as we will continue our quest, just on seperate terms."

They all began to walk off from Inuyasha, leaving him with a dumb look of his face. He'd just lost the only woman he'd ever cared about deeply. Sure, he liked Kikyo, but she wasn't Kagome. And as soon as he thought that, Kikyo appeared. She'd heard everything and was happy with the turnout. She had planned to kill Miroku, Sango, Shippo and that demon cat Kirara anyway so it could just be her and Inuyasha.  
"Oh Inuyasha, aren't you happy?! Now it's just you and I all of the time!" Kikyo exclaimed.

**Over some long period of time**  
Miroku had stopped being a lecher and he and Sango got married, having five children, three girls and two boys. Sesshomaru and Kagome had eight, four girls and four boys. Kikyo ended up dying in a battle with Naraku, who Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo(yes Shippo helped) defeated. The death of Naraku also killed Kanna and Hakudoshi, but set Kagura and Kohaku free. Kagura became a servant of Sesshomaru and Kagome, wanting to be as close to him as possible, and Rin got married to Kohaku. They haven't had any children yet, they're children themselves! Inuyasha ended up moving into the castle because Kagome felt sorry for him. A few times he tried to lure her away from Sesshomaru but to no prevail. More or less, everyone lived happily ever after, even Inuyasha, who got to see Kagome everyday.


End file.
